battle_through_the_heavensfandomcom-20200213-history
Alchemist
A profession that is towers over a practitioner, they can fabricate different Medical Pills and elixirs which is different in use and strength. They are rare among all Practitioners and are considered special because of their abilities to refine pills and for their ability to easily gather helpers (strong Practitioners). You need to achieve abnormal criteria to become one. It is said that there needs to be a teacher through every step, but this is not always true (Xiao Yan is able to go from a Tier 5 Alchemist to Tier 8 Alchemist even though Yao Chen was imprisioned by the Hall of Souls and was unable to teach him during this time). There are nine Tiers when Ranking Alchemists that correlate to the tier level of pill one can refine. There is a rumored tier, but it is speculated that one must reach the level of a Practitioner to refine such a pill. The Alchemist's qualification examination happens once every 2 years. It is said that only 1 passes the second Tiers qualification exam every 5 years. Note that this period is in the Gama Empire only, whether this is true or not for other places, it is not mentioned in both the Light Novel or the manhua. You can take the qualification exam at an Alchemist Guild. The Ranks of most Alchemists can be distinguished from the depth of color of their Alchemists' . Ordinary Alchemists use that are made from seaman; these are faint yellow in color. As their Tiers increases, the color turns darker and the strength of the grows stronger. Before a Alchemist is reaches the level of a magnet, they can only use their within a Medical Cauldron. Once they reach the level of a Practioner, then they can summon a outside of a medical Cauldron and out of their body to use in physical fights. This does not hold true for other types of Alchemists can also use the of Magical Beasts and the Heavenly . The strength of these are related to the practitioner's Level, their level of seaman control, the level of the individual Magical Beasts which they obtained the from and the power of the Bloodline of the Magical Beasts. All these factors determine the strength a practitioner's when using a Magical Beast. Similarly, The Heavenly strength is very dependent on the the users Strength and the level they have reached as a Practitioner. But the Ultimate level of a Heavenly strength is heavily dependent on the Tiers of the Heavenly. For a person to reach a first tier Alchemist they must be able to produce a pellet pill type. All alchemists were divided from tier 1 to tier 9. Tier 1 was the lowest level while tier 9 was the highest. Those tier 9 alchemist gurus were further divided into three levels, the Treasure Pill Guru, Mysterious Pill Guru, and Golden Pill Guru! The current Xiao Yan had already reached the Treasure Pill Guru level after having refined a tier 9 Treasure Pill back then. Of course, this had not been verified by any organizations. At this level, a faction could no longer help him verify his tier because those of his tier were already at the peak of the alchemist world. A Mysterious Pill Guru was considered the peak of the alchemist world on this continent. There was hardly any of them. It had been nearly a thousand years since someone had become a Golden Pill Guru, so no one was able to refine a tier 9 Golden Pill. Above the Golden Pill Guru was the legendary Di class. Di was the ultimate and no one could surpass it. Ranking They are basically alchemist and can mix various ingredients ranging from common to godly items, to create pills and potions. There are very few Alchemist in the world, thus having one in your household is considered a blessing from the heavens. Alchemists are ranked from 1st Stage (Grade) to 9th Stage (Grade) and each Stage (Grade) is divided into three Tier: Low-Mid-High . After the 9th Stage there is a stage which has not been achieved for thousands of years, similarly to the Dou Di. This stage is known as the Di Stage (10th Stage) . * 1st Tier Alchemist: On the badge was a simple medicinal cauldron. On the surface of the medicinal cauldron was a silver ripple that reflected a peculiar radiance upon receiving the rays of the sun. The basic requirement for a tier one alchemist was that the person must be able to successfully refine a medicinal pill that had been shaped. The type of medicinal pill was something that was randomly decided by the Alchemist Association. * 2nd Tier Alchemist: If you want to pass the test for a tier two alchemist, you must not only refine a tier two medicinal pill, but your strength must also reach the Dou Shi level. * 4th Tier Alchemist: On the ancient looking medicinal cauldron were four meticulously drawn silver colored waves! Real Agglomerated Fire was something that required being a tier four alchemist to create. * An ancient medicinal cauldron badge on chest. On it, there were six strange golden flickering slight ripples that pierced people’s eyes until they felt pain. Six golden lines. It was something that only a tier 6 alchemist had the qualification to wear in the alchemist world. Requirments to be a Alchemist # Requirements to be a Alchemist First is that they must be of the fire attribute. And then, within the fire attribute, one must have a tiny sliver of the wood attribute to act as a catalysis in pill-refining. # In the Mainland, a person’s attribute is determined by their soul. Most soul since birth will only have a single attribute. A many few have two attributes, either they are born with two attributes or can gain a second attribute through various occurrences. In order for one to become an Alchemist, they must have both Fire and wood affinity. # The Materials they use have to be natural treasures because even the best Alchemists can’t create a god-tier pill from trash materials. # The Alchemists must have an incredible Strength; without a strong , even if one meets or even exceeds the other requirements, it would be pointless to try to refine pills. List of Alchemists 'Pills' 1st Tiers Pills *Amassing Strength Pill *Wound Healing Pill *Congeal Flame Pill 2nd Tiers Pills * Energy Recovery Pill * Path Protecting Pill * Icy Heart Pill * Bone Growing Pill * Meredian Raise Pill * Voluptuous Boobs Pill * Qi Boosting Pill 3rd Tiers Pills *Refreshing Pill *Wind Walking Pill (Tier 5) 4th Tiers Pills * Burning Blood * Three Lines Green Spirit Pill * Purple Heart Barrier Breaking Pill * Beast Strength Pill * Sky Qi Pill * Vital Breath Pill (Day Vital Breath Pill) * Soul Eater Pill (Middle Class) * Triple Imprint Spirit Pill (Higher Class) 5th Tiers Pills * Blood Lotus Pill * Spiritual Recovery Purple Pill * Dragon Strength Pill * Yuan Recovery Pill * Wind Walking Pill * Soul Cultivating Saliva * Qi Mending Pill 6th Tiers Pills * Fighting Spirit Pill * Breaking Adversity Pill * Thawing Spirit Pill * Ground Spirit Pill * Soul Recovery Pill * Mighty Huang Pill * Mixed Bone Molding Pill * Deep Green Longevity Pill * Zong Breaking Pill * Demon Transformation Pill * Soul Cleansing Pill * Spirit Fusion Pill * Destruction Pill * Snake Marrow Bone Molting Pill 7th Tiers Pills Tier 7, a medicinal pill of this tier could already be ranked at the peak among the medicinal pills. Even if it were to placed within the Central Plains where the strong gathered, it would also create a large commotion. The tier 7 level possessed the qualification to be snatched by some of the old demons in the Dou Zong class. * Body Transformation Pill * Returns to Assing Pill(Back Life Pill) * Yin-Yang Mysterious Dragon Pill * Life Devouring Pill * Heaven Soul Blood Bone Pill * Life Returning Pill * Fire Bodhisattva Pill * Yin Yang Life Soul Pill * Instant Qi Pill * Elemental Heart Pill * Mysterious Ying Yang Dragon Pill * Life Bone Merge Blood Pill * Shapeshifting Pill * Heavenly Soul Blood Bone Pill * Bodhisattva Pill 8th Tiers Pills Tier 8 medicinal pills could already be considered the peak level of the golden pagoda within the alchemist world. Tier 8 and tier 7 might only differ by one tier, but that difference was like the heaven and earth. A tier 8 medicinal pill possessed some spirituality. One could even say that it possessed basic intelligence. In other words, a tier 8 medicinal pill already possessed a life force that belonged to it! It could already be categorized as a creature! Moreover, the division within tier 8 medicinal pills was exceptionally harsh. Its quality could no longer be differentiated by one’s naked eye. Instead, it was differentiated through the colors of Pill Lightning! The higher the grade of the medicinal pill, the Pill Lightning that it would attract when it was formed would possess even more colors. It was rumored that if one could attract a nine-colored Pill Lightning, it meant that the medicinal pill had already advanced to the ninth tier, which possessed the strength of creation! It would not be overboard to describe a medicinal pill of this tier as a divine pill. Normally, as long as it is a medicinal pill that has experienced a seven or more coloured medicinal pill, it would possess the ability to transform into a beast shape. Moreover, its intelligence is also extremely great. * Bone Growing Blood Fusing Pill * Green Fungus Pill * First Start Pill * Flame Demon Quiet Mysterious Pill 9th Tiers Pills The ninth tier was separated into three grades, tier 9 Treasure Pill, tier 9 Xuan Pill, and tier 9 Golden Pill. The tier 9 medicinal pills that appeared in this world were mostly Treasure Pills. One was basically unable to find Xuan Pills, and the distant tier 9 Golden Pills were likely something that only appeared in ancient times. After the tier 9 Golden Pill was the legendary, Di Pill. Refining a tier 9 Mysterious Pill could basically be described as man creating a divine object. The energy needed to form it was frightening large, enough to shock many elite Dou Shengs. It had once been recorded in the ancient books that wherever a tier 9 Mysterious Pill was born during the ancient era, everything within a five-kilometer-radius would turn barren because all the energy had been absorbed by the medicinal pill. This energy requirement was the reason why a tier 9 Mysterious Pill would possess a shocking intelligence the moment it was born. Of course, there was still some difficulty if it wished to reach the level of the ancestor from the Small Pill Tower. The ancestor’s formation was partly due to luck. Moreover, the pill had merged with its owner’s soul when it had been formed, resulting in the ancestor of the Pill Tower undergoing a transformation. After thousands of years of training, it had finally reached its current stage. Normally speaking, the ancestor was considered a completely unique existence. *Great Bodhisattva Return Pill *Nine Yin Yellow Spring Pill *Lightning Calamity Pill UnTiersed Pills * Qi-Accumulating Pill (I believe it is 4th Tiers in the novel.) * Youthful Pill * Flying PIll Elixirs: *Blood Coagulating Powder *Elixir of Foundation Spirits *Rejuvenating Powder *Qi Gathering Drink Medicinal Formula In the alchemist world, there was an unofficial rule. Anyone who wanted an alchemist to help them refine medicinal pills that used special formulas not only had to prepare the medicinal formula by oneself, but also had to prepare medicinal ingredients. Moreover, these medicinal formulas were to be handled as the alchemist pleased including the chance where the alchemist took possession of the formula; these actions from alchemists were also common occurrences. In the alchemist world, the creation of medicinal formulas was not a simple thing. Nothing like picking up a pen and recording a recipe down as one would imagine. During the process of creating the medicinal formula, the alchemist must use his own Spiritual Strength as ink and then use a pen to draw with Spiritual Strength in order to successfully create a qualified medicinal formula. When using the medicinal formula, the alchemist needed to use his Spiritual Strength and intrude into the medicinal formula in order to obtain the essential refining data hidden within the medicinal formula. For example, the quantity of the medicinal ingredients needed, the flame temperature, etc. These things were things that an alchemist had to pay extreme attention to when refining a medicinal pill. Regardless of how outstanding the refining ability of an alchemist was, if he did not have all this information, he would require quite a number of tests before it was possible to successfully refine the medicinal pill recorded in the medicinal formula. However… during the experimental process, he would likely destroy many rare medicinal ingredients, which would be an enormous loss. Medicinal Cauldrons Purpose of medicinal cauldrons is only to increase chance of refining a pill. Trivia * Tiers 8 pills and above can be imbued or naturally develop a spirit. Along with this, the stronger the spirit, the higher the intelligence of the pill will be. The higher the level of the Tier (low level Tier 8, single colored Pill Lightning, versus High level Tier 8, 9 colored pill lightning, for example) the stronger the soul in the pill. 7 colored Pill Lightning pills can become pill beasts and have pill beast blood. Some of them can even fight against the creator. Rarely, Higher level tier 7 pills can contain trace amount of a spirit within them. Extremely rarely a tier 6 pill will have even a trace amount of a spirit in them. * They are called Alchemist by the translators in the light novel. In fact, considering the original letters, the term can be define as a master of pills and herbs refining. * Yao Lao claims that most male alchemists mix aphrodisiacs as their first independent project. * It is known that every Alchemist needed to research and create his own recipes; an Alchemist without his own personal recipes would only find it awkward when he or she came into contact with other peers. Thus every Alchemist would use all of his heart to produce personal recipes from countless medicinal ingredients. Of course, it was better for the recipe to be of high-grade. * Alchemists under rank four were normally required to use the cauldron’s strange changes to bring out the fire natured Dou Qi inside their bodies and transform it into actual flames. Upon reaching rank four and above, the alchemists were then able to save the step of using the cauldron and immediately summon out real flames. And many alchemists that reached this stage, when battling with another person, would basically summon out real fire to attack. Also, due to alchemist’s elemental nature, they were born to have fire with wood nature and due to that wood nature, flames which alchemists summoned were way above what similar tiered Practitioners could do, much hotter and stronger. So, being able to summon real fire with or without aid from an external object was one of the key points in differentiating whether the person entered rank four of alchemy or not. Of course, there are no absolutes. The information mentioned above was all built under the assumption of being a normal alchemist. If someone were able to luckily acquire a Heavenly Flame, then even without achieving rank four alchemy, one would still be able to summon out real fire. In addition, the fire that was summoned out, would be way superior to normal flames summoned by normal alchemists. After all, what they controlled, was the most destructive strength under the heavens, a Heavenly Flame! And so, Heavenly Flames would eternally be every alchemist’s sacred divine object without a replacement. Of course, the destructive strength of Heavenly Flames has caused countless gifted alchemists, like moths to a flame, to perish. * Pill-Lines would usually only appear on the refined medicinal pill that had peak color and luster. * In the alchemist world, damaging the root and stems when obtaining a spiritual objects or ingredients is something that would infuriate others the most. After all, the requirement for a spiritual object to form were far too demanding. * The making of a medicinal formula scroll required at least a tier four alchemist’s strength. Moreover, the chances of failure were extremely high. Therefore medicinal formulas for medicinal pills were not simply randomly recorded by just holding a paper and pen as one would imagine. Some of the things that related to the flame temperature, the richness that the ingredients must be refined to, the response from the mixing of different ingredients etc were extremely complicated like chemistry formula. If they were to be written on a paper, it would cause anyone to have blurry sight and a giddy head. Therefore, these medicinal formulas all used Spiritual Strength to be composed. As long as someone obtained the medicinal formula, one would only need to use his Spiritual Strength to scan over it in order to deeply imprint all the necessary things from this medicinal formula into his mind, just like a brand. * When a tier four medicinal pill is taking shape, it will emit its own unique pill fragrance. The more concentrated the pill fragrance is, the higher the grade of the medicinal pill being refined. When a tier five medicinal pill is about to be formed, a substantive energy ripple will appear out of nowhere due to the large energy that is being contained within the pill. * It was common knowledge that the Spiritual Strength of an alchemist could not be actively trained with a purpose. It can only slowly become more powerful over time. Of course, there is nothing absolute in this world and there are always exception for everything. In this large Dou Qi continent, there are those lucky people who were able to enter various strange conditions due to their luck. Under these kinds of extremely mysterious conditions, those lucky people obtain the reward of having their Spiritual Strength increase greatly. * Jade was the best container to store pills. * If a tier 5 alchemist and an elite Dou Wang were to be placed in the same place to get people to invite them, the person who was issuing the invitation would definitely choose a tier 5 alchemist without any hesitation as long as he was not a fool. Although the latter was strong in combat, this little strength was not even worth mentioning under the value that an alchemist could create! * A medicinal pill of tier 6 does indeed possess some intelligence. A tier 7 medicinal pill does indeed have greater intelligence. Some of the medicinal pills might even automatically fly away after coming out of the cauldron if one is not careful, causing an alchemist exhausted from refining it to be stunned. A tier 8 medicinal pill can even fight with a human. It is rumored that there are some tier nine medicinal pills can even take a human form. Jiu jiu (Nine nine) is the most honored. Above it is not called tier 10. Instead, it is the completely unique ‘God Tier’. A medicinal pill of this tier has never appeared ever since the ancient times. I have once read some ancient books. The meaning of the vague description on it seems to imply that this ‘God Tier’ medicinal pill faintly had some relationship with the rank of Dou Di, the level that merely exists in legend. * An ordinary alchemist can at most have one kind of flame. * The raising of an alchemist’s tier was unusually difficult. This was because the most important thing for such an increase in tier was that one’s Spiritual Strength must become even stronger. However, increasing Spiritual Strength was extremely tough. Normally speaking, it would only become stronger when someone increased their Dou Qi class. * The most important part of refining a medicinal pill was to perfectly merge the various medicinal strengths within the many medicinal ingredients. This merger process needed to be maintained with precise control. That’s why Spiritual Strength was the most important thing in determining the achievement of an alchemist. * The gap between each tier among alchemists was just like that between medicinal pills. They were heaven and earth apart. Unless it was because of some special reason like the ‘Heavenly Flame’ or some extremely outstanding Spiritual Strength, it was extremely difficult for one to leap across a tier and successfully refine a medicinal pill. The reason Xiao Yan was able to do this was entirely because he had fulfilled both criterias. * The status of an alchemist was even more prominent in the Central Plains compared to any other region! This was because the number of experts in this place was greater than other places. Hence, it required an even greater amount of medicinal pills than other places! * Medicinal Pills were even rarer from a Magical Beasts perspective because only humans had alchemists. Although some Magical Beast were able to refine medicinal pills by relying on their talent, they were too few in number. * Spiritual Strength was a fundamental ability that all alchemists relied on to survive because only by possessing powerful Spiritual Strength would an alchemist be able to control a flame and successfully refine a medicinal pill. Hence, the might of Spiritual Strength was directly linked to an alchemist’s skill level. Many people in the Central Plains identified the gap between two alchemists through this Spiritual Strength. * A tier 7 alchemist might be able to do extremely well in the Central Plains. However, if one wanted to reach the point where even an elite Dou Zun would willingly come to be your fighter, one would, at the very least, need to reach the eighth tier. See Also * Pill Spirit Realm Category:Occupations